Peace of the Mind
by Wingth
Summary: A light story about an unusual black cat who discovers many things about the world below. Unfinished!
1. No Coward

**He** was one of the Last Left. All the ones that were Left lived in the Dark Clouds that rain their tears. Up there, where none can possibly go, no matter how much science the Humans have. 

And **he** was angry.

"Why should I go down among the Destroyers? Send someone else."

You may have sometimes thought Cats are magical. Actually, Cats are descended from the Last Left's Clouds. They were sent to the Destroyers, and forgot how to fly. They never came back. Every Last that went down had the high risk of forgetting.

**He** was NOT going to forget how to fly.

"It is your time. We cannot allow cowards among us, for we must support those who are. Cowards cannot support cowards."

"I am no coward!"

**He** had black fur, each hair tipped only slightly with a reddish-brown reminiscent of tobacco. **His** eyes, a tapetum lucidum, a carpet of light, were colored a deep, golden yellow. The kind of eyes that flash with anger. The kind of eyes that blare out his anger in an imperialistic manner. "I am one of the Last! One without a Name!

_I. Am. No. Coward._"

"We have no proof of that," the other told the **him** kindly. "A word from the wise- Peace." The other cat once had a brilliantly orange fur, near red dragon sheen, now scattered with gray and white hairs of age. You could faintly see the stripes that pronounced him a tabby, although they were much faded from years of wear on the elder. His eyes were soft and patient, but also stubborn- his eyes radiated a kind message unchanged. "_Patience._" His eyes were the color of Feline Magic, a stunning green. He had patience in all of his movements, and thus it is no surprise he patiently waited for the other to give up.

"Peace takes courage, and I have none of that when it comes to such pains as Forgetting." The black cat snapped, trying a slightly different tactic.

It did not work. The black cat, snarling and rebellious, was dropped from the Dark Cloud. Quite literally.

Talk about raining cats and dogs.

Of course they wouldn't just drop **him** while **he** was subject to elements. The black cat had rather handsome raven wings, for the descent down. It's not like anyone could see **him**, except for another cat. Which there was, but I'll get to that later.

Landing lightly on **his** feet, the Last felt **his** wings fall into mist. Although still snarling and rebellious, **he** shook out **his** frame to discover that **his** previous size was greatly diminished. Now, **he** was only the size of a regular kitten.

'Kitten? Kitten? How could they consider me a KITTEN!' **he** roared in **his** mind, golden eyes flashing dangerously about. There was nothing **he** could do, though.

'I guess I'll just have to prove myself, then. They'll be wrong. I am no kitten, I am a Panther! One of the truelasting. You just watch and see,' **he** thought angrily, raising **his** gaze to the cloud above. A few tears started to fall, no doubt from **his** departure. Arrogant **he** may be, but the Last cared about every one of them. They had close ties to.. what was it..

StarClan. Yes, the cats whose souls' fire had died. They had hardly any Feline Magic, for they had spent most all to allow their souls to continue on. And thus was StarClan born. When one of the fallen Last, or their descendants, died, they used up all little Magic they individually had to fly one last time, to reach their ancestors. Their was infinite room, but you must admit that thousands of Cats spread across Eternity Clouds was overwhelming, and so the Last Left kept to themselves. When they decided the Fallen Cats needed a hero, or just a reminder of their Feline Magic (_there had once been a rather huge mess over cats' souls that forgot Feline Magic altogether_), the Last Left sent a cat down. Or maybe they just figured less was more. In early times they sent a ton down, although the reason is long forgotten. Most of them forgot to fly and found Names, thus why there are so many house cats (if you must use the term) upon the earth.

In any case, that stuck the Last Left up there with StarClan, and the black cat down here with. . .

Well, that beats me. Who WAS the cat **he** was with?


	2. Mind Your Manners

title of chapter: Mind Your Manners

The newcomer watched him with curious eyes. He snarled at the cat, "What are you looking at?" You can imagine this would be scary coming from the mouth of a kitten.

The newcomer reeled back as if from a blow. "Well, aren't YOU rude." it sniffed. At the black cat's glare, it added, "My name is. . . Actually, I'm not going to tell you. Not until you tell me YOUR name. That way I can help you, since obviously you have a confused mind."

The black cat narrowed his eyes in anger, but never-the-less told the newcomer the first word that popped in his head, which was the last word it said. "Mind."

"Oh, goodie! You're not one of those insufferable warrior cats, then!" It- or, as the newly dubbed Mind noticed, she- had been walking towards him the entire time. Now he could tell through the drizzle that she was also a kitten, of about the same age. Five. . . what was it the Fallen used as age-markers? Moons. Yes, five moons. She had a long, feathery tail for her age, and was a blue tortoiseshell- that is, she had a blue-ish silver pattern playing across a white background, slightly mixed into a faint grey at the edges. Her eyes were, of course, blue, since she was a kitten. Mind realized his own eyes must be blue now, as well.

"Well, what's your name?" he growled at her impatiently. The kitten pouted.

"You're too rude. I think I'll just let you wonder. Maybe I'll tell you some other day, or moon. Or lifetime!" She laughed, obviously teasing Mind. It also seemed she really wouldn't tell him her name, because after a few minutes of one-sided pestering she snapped, "Oh, be quiet! Deal with the fact I'm NOT telling my name, and leave me alone." Obviously she also had a short temper.

"Well, it's rather unfair, isn't it?" he pointed out.

"But you didn't mind your manners, Mind." she said, swishing her tail a few times before turning around and walking off.

"Hey, wait! I can't make my way alone!" Mind called out. The kitten turned her head to look at him, arching a non-existant eyebrow.

"You can follow your senses, dumbo! Look around you, for StarClans' sake- there's plenty of places for a home. Don't think you're going to be coming into mine!" And with that elegant response, the kitten disappeared into the mist.

Muttering to himself about ungrateful kittens, Mind nevertheless did as was told. He was in a field that Twolegs called a 'park'. Essentially it was an area where the Twolegs cut the grass short with smelly 'machines' and then did mindless activities that made no sense, like 'frisbee' and 'jump rope'. Tag was okay, though. Tag was fun!

Wait. Did the Magnificient Mind just call something fun?

Come to think, he had a NAME.

With a wince, Mind realized he was coming to become the kitten he was. Degrading as it might be, to return to the Last Left, he'd just have to play along. In these times, he couldn't exactly become a god, like oh wonderful Bastet had (although she was a goddess, not a god). The only thing Mind could really do was to remember his Feline Magic. That wouldn't be too hard, since he had a longer time living with it as one of the Last. Now that he had half-Fallen, all Mind had to do was never TRULY accept Mind has his name. And thus in his mind, Mind was back to him. It was simply a convenience.

Suddenly Mind was interrupted. Swishing his tail in a manner rather unlike a kitten, Mind turned to discover another she-kit staring at him. This one was a long-furred black cat, shockingly blue eyes set on her white-patterned face. The white joined in a river going down her throat and chest to cover her belly, and she seemed somewhat. . . ditzy.

". . .Hi? I'm Hyperkit. Are you one of those cats I'm not supposed to talk to?" Mind stared at her for a bit. She stared back, waiting for a response. And waiting. "Soo. . ."

"I'm Mind." he said shortly, glaring at Hyperkit.

". . .oh."

"Soo, I guess you're not a cat I'm not supposed to talk to?" Hyperkit said in the voice one uses when they're not paying attention. Mind stared at her. "How about I take you to my leader."

"Was that a question or an order?" Mind said dryly.

"Hmm. . ." Hyperkit seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"All right, don't answer that." Mind grumbled. Could this she-kit be any more slow than she was already? Ah, no. Don't test your luck. "Let's go to your camp, then."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was distracted by the. . ."

Waiting. . .

"the green stuff."

"The grass?"

". . .Yeah. Aren't we supposed to be. . ."

". . .going to the camp? Yeah, so let's go already, furball." Mind felt ticked off. Wonder why.

". . .ah. This. . . way."


End file.
